Temptation Midlands
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: With Richard and Zedd gone, Cara and Kahlan have some alone time to bond.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... they're just really fun to write about. ;D

* * *

As the day came to an end with the setting of the sun, Kahlan sighed gently and pulled her knees to her as she sat on a grassy hill. It had been a rather long and strenuous day compared to most due to the fact that it was just Cara and her traveling. Richard thought it was a good idea to let them "bond" alone.

She sighed in exasperation at the memory of him suggesting it in the first place and rested her forehead on her knees. She heard the grass next to her rustle followed by a small thump and silence. She bit back a groan of frustration.

Ever since Richard and Zedd had left, Cara had barely spoken a word to her and it was really starting to unsettle her. She lifted her head and looked over at Cara sideways, raising an eyebrow slightly. Cara returned the look and tilted her chin up slightly.

"Are you going to say anything to me at all?" Kahlan snapped, her brows furrowing in annoyance. "Or should I follow your lead and pretend you don't exist?"

"If I was pretending you didn't exist," Cara's gaze was unwavering as she responded slowly, "would I be sitting here?" Kahlan narrowed her eyes and mentally cursed her for being logical. Instead of answering, Kahlan just rested her head back on her knees.

"Are you going to bathe tonight?" Cara asked nonchalantly, staring over at where the sun had set minutes before. At this, Kahlan raised her head again, furrowing her brows together in confusion.

"It's hard for one to wash their own back," she added, knowing full well how Kahlan was looking at her without having to spare her a glance. Kahlan smiled slightly and looked in Cara's direction.

"I suppose a little help from a friend wouldn't hurt," Kahlan said, starting to get up, only to look up and see Cara's hand in front or her. She raised an eyebrow slightly, but took her hand anyway, allowing Cara to help her up.

They walked side by side in silent contentment towards the nearby lake, Kahlan wondering what had caused Cara to offer her help the whole time. Sure, she knew that Cara was trying to be more considerate and courteous, but she also hadn't talked at all – besides a few statements or questions here and there – for the whole day. In fact, she had barely said anything since before Richard and Zedd had left that day. Maybe she had known that they were planning on leaving, but didn't tell her. Kahlan crossed her arms at the thought.

"You'd tell me something even if you knew, or thought, it would hurt me, right?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but instead sounding meek and distant. Cara looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied, her voice steady. Kahlan studied her face. When she saw no trace of deception, she merely shrugged in response.

Arriving at the lake, Kahlan begun to undress, only to feel eyes upon her. She looked around, but didn't see anyone other than Cara, who had her eyes on her own leathers. She shook the thoughts from her head and began slipping her jacket off, revealing the brown and green corset. It also revealed the owner of the eyes, for she happened to look up right as Cara averted her eyes. Kahlan had to bite her lip to hold back a smile.

"Cara?" she asked, pretending she hadn't caught her. Cara looked over at her, an eyebrow raised and her gloves in one hand.

"Do you think you could help me out of this?"

Cara stared at Kahlan with a blank expression several moments before slowly walking over and behind her. She took the string that tied Kahlan's corset together and slowly began to untangle it from the leather it was held in. About halfway down, Cara's movements appeared to be slower, almost distracted, and Kahlan barely resisted the urge to tease the Mord'Sith.

As Cara untied the last part of string from the leather corset, Kahlan smiled to herself in amusement. The last half of the strings seemed to take longer than the first half and the walk over here combined, but it was probably her mind just slowing things down to enjoy the moment.

She narrowed her eyes. Enjoy the moment? Had she enjoyed the moment? From the small smile she'd had plastered to her face the entire time to the slight shiver that ran through her body every time Cara's ungloved hands made contact with her skin made her think so. She hadn't noticed that Cara had moved until she was standing in front of her.

"What? Do you need help removing your dress too?" Cara asked simply, looking at Kahlan plainly as the woman removed the corset and covered her chest with one arm. Kahlan looked down at her dress and then back up at Cara, wiping away the mischievous grin that had formed on her face.

"You know," she started, trying to judge Cara's expression while keeping a small smile on her face. "That would be really nice of you."

Kahlan bit her cheek in attempt not to laugh when Cara stared at her incredulously, her mouth agape. Cara narrowed her eyes, closed her mouth, and then smirked mischievously. Kahlan's smile vanished and she inched back as Cara advanced upon her deliberately slowly, smirk still in place. Kahlan's bare back hit a tree and Cara stopped centimeters away, her leather-clad body almost touching Kahlan's arm. Cara slid her hands to Kahlan's waist and pulled the string on one side, making the skirt slacken slightly.

Kahlan visibly swallowed and opened her mouth to say something – anything that would get her out of this situation; that she was kidding and didn't want Cara to continue – but she couldn't, or rather, she wouldn't. She didn't know what made her want to continue, she just knew that she really didn't want it to end. This moment almost seemed too good to be true, except for the fact that Cara was still wearing clothes. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and placed the hand that wasn't covering herself on Cara's shoulder and ran her hand across the leather.

Tracing the leather's neckline, she let her finger dip onto her clavicle and the valley between Cara's breasts, watching her finger move across the incredibly soft skin. She looked up at Cara before pulling the leather lapel, along with Cara, towards her. Her eyes wandered over Cara's face, searching her green eyes for consent before leaning in and connecting their lips.

Kahlan let out a small sound of relief when Cara kissed her back with as much passion. She grabbed the Mord'Sith's other lapel and pulled her fully against her, arching away from the tree and more into Cara's body. Cara's hands snaked around the Mother Confessor's waist and started pushing the skirt down, only to have one of Kahlan's hands to stop her. Pulling back, Kahlan smiled reassuringly.

"I just... don't want to be the only one undressed," she whispered sheepishly, biting her lip at the hungry look Cara was giving her.

Cara simply nodded and went to pulling the zipper in the middle of her suit down, only to be stopped by Kahlan's hand replacing her own.

"You did me a favor, now I get to do one for you," she whispered in Cara's ear.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand... COMMERCIAL BREAK! Don't worry though, the next chapter will be up sooner than you know. ;D

(By the way, thanks to my friend for being a 'neurotic beta' xDD Besides, I wouldn't have written this if she hadn't told me to... so, yeah)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... they're just really fun to write about. ;D

* * *

Kahlan nipped the blonde's ear slightly before backing away enough to pull the zipper further down, revealing more of Cara's skin than she had ever seen before.

She watched the zipper go down with her eyes before slowly treading her hands across the blonde's stomach, marveling in the smoothness of her skin and the way her muscles quivered slightly beneath her fingertips. She smiled as she saw Cara's eyelids flutter slightly and her lips part to release a content sigh. Kahlan licked her lips quickly and then knelt to finish unzipping. She removed her hands from the zipper to deal with the belt, unclasping it quickly and throwing it off to the side and probably into a nearby bush. Wherever the clothes landed, they would be dealt with sooner or later, most likely later though.

Once Kahlan had the belt off and finally had unzipped the rest of her front, she slid back up Cara's body, pulling the leather apart slowly. She kissed Cara's lips again before going down her neck, her hands pushing the red leather off of her shoulders and down her arms. Cara tilted her head back and placed her hands on Kahlan's hips, fingertips slightly digging in as she pulled Kahlan closer to her.

Kahlan sucked on Cara's pulse point as she slid the rest of her sleeves down her arms and pressed herself fully against the blonde, her hands going up to cup her face. They parted for breath in which Kahlan knelt back down to relieve Cara of her leggings, only coming face to face with the apex between Cara's legs. She resisted the urge to lean forward and complete the deed right there, right then, but instead pressed a kiss to the inside of Cara's thigh, earning a groan of frustration from Cara as she slid the leather down her legs.

Cara stepped out of the leather and pulled Kahlan back up to her, actually smiling before kissing Kahlan again. She ran her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip before slipping it into the Confessor's mouth. Cara's hands untied the other side of Kahlan's skirt and the dress fell to the forest floor quickly with a _swoosh_.

Kahlan couldn't believe how soft Cara's skin was, especially against her own skin. Nor had she really expected Cara to be so gentle as well. Everything that Cara did, she did with the precise gentleness of a lamb, but with the fierce dedication of a lion.

Cara's hands ghosted over Kahlan's hips, fingernails scratching over delicate skin tenderly, sending shivers up and down Kahlan's spine. Slowly, her right hand moved up her side slowly, tracing invisible patterns on the brunette's skin before cupping the Confessor's breast, running her thumb over the already perk nipple and eliciting a deep moan from Kahlan's throat.

With her left hand, Cara pulled Kahlan closer to her by the small of her back while Kahlan had her right hand tangled in Cara's blonde locks at the back of her head and her left hand cupping the blonde's cheek. Their tongues seemed to duel in a sort of passionate fight for dominance in which neither the Mord'Sith nor Confessor were willing to give up to the other.

Cara slowly backed Kahlan against the tree again, encouraging her to lower herself down to the ground. Kahlan reluctantly removed her left hand from Cara's cheek to help get to the ground without completely toppling Cara and her over, even though the whole point was to get on the ground one way or the other. She smiled at the thought and turned slightly, causing her to fall a few inches and to have Cara land on her, hands on either side of her head and one leg in between Kahlan's.

Cara narrowed her eyes in slight amusement, raising an eyebrow at the brunette's actions, before being pulled down into a kiss by the Confessor. Kahlan arched her back and moaned into Cara's mouth as one of Cara's hand made its way between her legs and begun to stroke slowly until Kahlan started to squirm under her caress. Kahlan's hips started to match pace with Cara, only to have her hasten the pace and cause another low moan to escape from Kahlan.

Running her tongue over Kahlan's, Cara brought Kahlan to the edge, just to bring her back right before she spilled over, causing Kahlan to groan in frustration and to push herself into Cara more fully. Pulling away from Cara's mouth, Kahlan mumbled something about eternal damnation with unicorns and fluffy bears if Cara didn't hurry up and let her finish. Cara smirked slightly before reclaiming Kahlan's lips with hers and took Kahlan back to the edge, finally letting her slip into the bliss that followed, and continued to ride her orgasm out until she relaxed in the Mord'Sith's arms.

Kahlan smiled up at Cara, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Now it's your turn."

* * *

Okay, I figured that you guys could have it, even if it's only been two days. I'll try to get the third part up by the 23rd, or the 24th.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... they're just really fun to write about. ;D

* * *

Cara shuddered in anticipation and arousal, noticing how worked up she was from Kahlan's orgasm as her inner muscles clenched involuntarily at the hungry look that Kahlan was giving her. She was minutely surprised when Kahlan managed to flip their positions so that Cara was now lying on her back, staring up at the Mother Confessor's darkened eyes. She pulled Kahlan's face to hers and kissed her with more fervor than any of the previous kisses.

Feeling the confessor pressed against her oh so sweetly made Cara's hips twitch upward into Kahlan's, eliciting a soft moan from both of the females. Kahlan's right hand trailed from the Mord'Sith's cheek down her neck and she lifted her torso to cup her breast. Cara felt wetness pool between her legs as Kahlan slowly kneaded her breast with apt attention, rolling the Mord'Sith's nipple between her forefinger and thumb and pinching softly at times.

Cara arched her back and her mouth slid away from Kahlan's in a deep moan as fingertips circled around her nipple one last time before venturing down the blonde's side, fingernails slightly running over her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

The whispered, desire-filled hiss escaped the Mord'Sith's mouth as the Mother Confessor's lips wrapped around her right nipple, sucking, nipping, and lavishing it with her tongue. Cara's hands tangled themselves in Kahlan's hair as she arched her back again, pushing herself more against the brunette.

As Kahlan pulled back to shift her position, Cara lifted her hips again, trying to seek out contact. Moments later, Kahlan was settled with one leg between the blonde's, allowing her room to slide her hand down to the blonde's sex and slowly run her fingers up and down her slit, her fingers becoming slick with the wetness. Cara bit her lip after a groan escaped her mouth and her left hand untangled itself from Kahlan's hair to massage her own breast in attempt to seek out more pleasure.

"Kahlan…" she moaned almost whiningly, trying to get the Confessor to give her what she wanted instead of teasing her. Her hips jerked up once more in attempt to get the message across to the brunette, causing the brunette to pull back slightly to giggle softly, the air from the confessor's mouth blowing on Cara's nipple causing her to shudder and small goose bumps covered the Mord'Sith's chest.

The Mord'Sith let out a sigh of relief as Kahlan slipped a finger into the blonde tentatively, pushing in slowly and massaging her front wall before pulling out and inserting another finger, causing Cara to inhale sharply. Cara groaned in slight exasperation as Kahlan pulled away from her nipple to kiss her again, running her tongue over the blonde's. The confessor pulled back and kissed down Cara's jaw and neck, stopping to inhale Cara's scent before sucking on the Mord'Sith's pulse point. She kissed down her clavicle, kissing each of the freckles that were scattered across her chest, and then pressed her lips to valley between her breasts.

Cara trembled in ecstasy as her hips rolled in time with Kahlan's fingers. A low, guttural moan left her throat as the confessor nipped and then licked both of her nipples before kissing back down her body, leaving a trail of warmth from her breasts to her navel, where the confessor paused to dip her tongue into her belly button, and finally to the apex of her legs. The blonde cried out softly in pleasure as her lover's lips wrapped around her clit, bringing her closer and closer to climax as her tongue, lips, and fingers moved in time.

Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip in attempt to stay quiet, Cara's orgasm raced through her body as her back arched off the ground. The confessor continued her ministrations through the multiple waves of pleasure, causing the blonde's whole body to shake and her hips to twitch every time the brunette's fingers moved inside of her.

Cara kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm down her breath, her chest moving up and down erratically before slowly becoming more steady and regular. She let out a soft sigh of pure bliss as her body relaxed more than it had any of the times she was with her sisters at the temple.

When Cara opened her eyes, Kahlan was staring down at her, with a small, sheepish smile on her face, her blues eyes shining more than usual. She watched as Kahlan sat up and straddled her waist, pulling her fingers out of Cara slowly, causing Cara to release a whispered moan, her eyelids to flutter, and her body to shake gently. She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked up at Kahlan as the Mother Confessor licked the Mord'Sith's juices off of her fingers one of by one.

Cara watched through half-lidded eyes as each one of Kahlan's fingers disappeared into her mouth and then slid back out with a soft pop. Cara raised an eyebrow mischievously, before wrapping her right hand around the back of Kahlan's neck and pulling her down to her. She noted, with great pleasure, that the brunette's eyes darkened as their lips were centimeters apart, causing Kahlan's eyes to shift between looking at the blonde's lips and into her lover's dilated, green eyes.

"That was incredibly hot (LOL)," she whispered before connecting her lips with Kahlan's boldly, distracting the confessor enough to flip them over quickly. She smiled as she placed her hands on either side of the confessor's head, looking down at Kahlan with a small smile on her face. She leaned down to press their lips together and hummed contently when the confessor ghosted her fingertips along her jaw as she kissed back.

As the confessor slowly drifted off a few hours and orgasms later - head on the Mord'Sith's chest, legs intertwined with legs, and arms wrapped snuggly around her - Cara thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that Richard left them to bond alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so it was a day later than I wanted it to be, but, I wouldn't have posted it before getting it to my friend first. I mean, after all, it /was/ for her birthday. You can also thank her for that lovely note near the end. xD

Hope you guys enjoyed it~ (I know I did~) I'll probably do some fluff (not necessarily for this, maybe like a follow-up, but maybe not) later.


End file.
